With words from music
by Boston-Zanzibar18
Summary: Jane Rizzoli a famous Muscian and Maura Isles a famous actress. Under the watchful eye of the Paparazzi these two unlikely wonmen fall in love. It's not always as simple and it looks. T but could go to M


With words from music

**AN: So first fic been thinking about this for a while and now finally I have some courage. Also its AU.**

Chapter one: Inspiration

**Prologue **

Jane Rizzoli a famous musician, Maura Isles a well know and classy actress. They met at a mutual friend's birthday party, from then on the tabloids ran with rumoured stories about the pair. If only they knew the real truth.

Jane Rizzoli swaggered into the recording studio ready to release her third album, needing inspiration she thought about her life her family, her friends but most of all she thought about her best friend Maura Isles and how madly in love she is with her.

Jane and Maura had met at a mutual friend's birthday party, and once they started talking they just couldn't stop from then on they were always seen together especially by the paparazzi. Of course the paparazzi always made the most innocent things seem bad. Jane could still remember the first headline they made. _** JANE RIZZOLI HANGING OUT WITH MAURA ISLES! POP PUNK MIXED WITH CLASSY AND ELEGANT, HOW DOES THAT WORK? **_

So back to work, writing a new song from the heart. Something that means a lot to her, She has the perfect inspiration.

_**You call me up;**_

_**It's like a broken record saying that your heart hurts That you'll never get over him getting over you. And you end up crying And I end up lying 'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do And when the phone call finally ends You say thanks for being a friend, And we're going in circles again and again.**_

Maura Isles stood in the door way of Jane's recording studio listening to her new song. _'It's so beautiful and heartfelt' _Maura thought as she watched Jane perform.

_**I dedicate this song to you The one who never sees the truth That I can take away your hurt Heartbreak girl Hold you tight straight through the daylight, I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure, Heartbreak girl I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out You could be with me now But I end up telling you what you wanna hear, But you're not ready and it's so frustrating He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you, it's not fair.**_

Suddenly Maura thought this situation sounded a lot like what was going on in Maura's life, her boyfriend treating her badly always cheating. Calling Jane up and telling her everything wanting advice.

_**And when the phone call finally ends You say I'll call you tomorrow at ten And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again I dedicate this song to you The one who never sees the truth That I can take away your hurt Heartbreak girl Hold you tight straight through the daylight, I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure Heartbreak girl **_

_**I know someday it's gonna happen And you'll finally forget the day you met him Sometimes I'm so close to confession I gotta get it through your head that you belong with me instead.**_

_**I dedicate this song to you The one who never sees the truth That I can take away your hurt Heartbreak girl Hold you tight straight through the daylight, I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure Heartbreak girl I dedicate this song to you The one who never sees the truth That I can take away your hurt Heartbreak girl Hold you tight straight through the daylight, I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure Heartbreak girl.**_

Jane finished her song and turned around to see Maura standing in the doorway.

"So tell me what you think of my new song?" Jane said.

"I think it's beautiful, emotional and comes from the heart." Maura said.

"So do you like it?" Jane asked.

"It's really good, what was you inspiration?" Maura replied.

"I don't know it just came to me really." Jane lied.

"I just came down to see if you wanted to grab lunch, I've got some big news to tell you." Maura said as Jane walked towards the door.

"Sure I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Jane replied.

"That is technically not possible because…." Maura said before being cut off by Jane.

"Maura I only meant it figuratively" Jane said as the exited to recording studio.

**AN: so guys this is it for now let me know if you want to read more and feedback would be appreciated. **

**Also the song is heartbreak girl by 5 Seconds Of Summer.**


End file.
